1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and system for providing a realistic broadcasting image, and more particularly, to technology for concurrently providing a high definition (HD) image and an ultra high definition (UHD) image by appropriately distributing encoding streams corresponding to a UHD image, and transmitting the distributed encoding streams via a first transmission channel and a second transmission channel. The realistic broadcasting image includes a UHD image, a three-dimensional (3D) image, and a panorama image.
2. Description of the Related Art
A method and system for providing a realistic broadcasting image includes transmitting encoding streams corresponding to a high definition (HD) image via a base layer and transmitting encoding streams corresponding to an ultra high definition (UHD) image via an enhancement layer. In particular, the encoding streams corresponding to the UHD image are transmitted by being divided into the base layer and the enhancement layer.